Survivor: Nintendo Spidey-Cents version
by Spidey-Cents
Summary: 42 people, six tribes, 39 days, and one sole survivor! This is my Survivor/Nintendo fanfic. This is rated T for a reason! See beginning of the first chapter to find out why. Note: will turn to a script form after chapter 1 or 2, updated every week or so Messed up on the crossover thing, will be only Smash Bros soon


**Survivor: Nintendo**

Jeff stepped out of the shadows as he stands under a large rock.

"Welcome to Survivor: Nintendo Spidey-Cents edition! This is the first of hopefully many seasons of Survivor using certain characters! Note that this is T for language and suggestive themes (will **not become rated M at any time!** )

"But still, it's time to start! 42 players,6 tribes, 39 days, one survivor!"

Day 1 All tribes

Mario, Link, Kirby, Fox, Pit, Samus and Captain Falcon cling to the chairs as the helicopter lands on the helipad. They all climb out and walk over to a clearing with 6 different colored mats. They step onto the blue one as they wait for the other tribes

They don't wait too long, as the villains tribe steps onto the red mat. Bowser, Ganondorf, Wario, Wolf, King Dedede, Dark Pit and Mewtwo are ready.

The Pokémon tribe flies, runs and floats to the white mat. Pikachu, Charizard, Lucario, Ivysaur, Squirtle, Jigglypuff and Greninja prepare for the first challenge.

The sidekick tribe comes over, with Luigi leading the pack of Yoshi, Falco, Lucas, Toon Link, Villager and Wii fit trainer. They step onto the green mat.

The royal tribe comes over with Marth, Ike, Peach, Zelda, Roselina, Meta Knight and Pac-Man stroll by onto the pink mat.

The random tribe is confused as they look for their teammates, for they have nothing in common with each other. Rob, Sonic, Snake, Ness, Olimar, Donkey Kong, and Shulk bunch up onto the gray mat as Jeff steps out.

"Welcome to Survivor: Nintendo, where your allies may be your idols, and speaking of idols, they're here too.

" First things first, each tribe needs to vote for their team leader."

 **Mario confession: "I will admit, my tribe was looking for themselves to be the star, well, to that I say hah! Who had the best game series? If anyone's leader, it's me!"**

 **Pit confession: "To tell you the truth, I'm so psyched to be here! I mean, it's Mario and Link and here's little old me, now, do I want to be leader? Not really, I know this trick, it puts a target on your back and it's always a trap to get you voted out."**

"So, heroes. Have you decided on your leader?"

"Who votes for Mario?"

"I'm voting for me!"

"Would both of you knock it off?" Pit yelled.

Jeff smiles,"I ask one question and the hero tribe is already at a bad start!

"So, Pit, who wants to be leader?"

"Well, it's a contest between Mario and Fox, Jeff."

"But isn't this an odd number of people?"

"Yeah, but I don't know who to vote for!" Pit said.

"Alright, we can vote again, or we can draw rocks."

"We'll draw rocks, Jeff," Mario answered.

"OK, you are looking for white..."

Mario draws first and Fox grabs the other one.

"OK, reveal your rocks now!"

Mario opens his hand to reveal the white rock.

"Suck my ***, ******!" Mario yelled.

"Damn!" Fox yelled.

 **Fox confession: "I was so angry when I didn't win the rock draw, but Mario had the guts to brag and cuss at me. I get it, you won, don't rub it in!"**

 **Mario confession: "Did I go too far? Maybe, do I care? No"**

"Luigi, has your tribe voted?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, we have voted for me," Luigi said.

"Jigglypuff, who has your tribe voted for?"

"Pikachu."

"Rob, who did you vote for?"

"We have voted for the one they call Olimar."

"Royal tribe?"

"We've picked me," Peach giggled.

"Villains?"

"We've voted Bowser."

"Alright then, the leaders stay with me, while everyone else goes to your camp using the maps you were given."

The 6 leaders stay on the mats as the tribes walk away.

"So, leaders, your goal is that you can now each trade one teammate to another tribe for someone on that tribe, or you can refuse to trade and get an extra bag of rice."

 **Peach confession: "So, when Jeff told the leaders their twist, I was like, why? Except for Pac-Man everyone fit in the tribe, but I need food to keep my figure... So I denied the trade."**

 **Mario confession: "When Jeff said the new twist, I thought maybe I could trade that moron Fox for a puppet, like Luigi or Peach for the quiet moments..."**

 **Luigi confession: I knew Mario was going to try to take me under his wing, but I know that being the sidekick means you're going to be abandoned, and I couldn't do that to my tribe."**

Mario grinned, "I'll take Luigi and trade Fox in exchange."

"Sorry bro, not interested," Luigi said.

"I won't betray my Pokémon pals," Pikachu announced.

Peach snorted,"I think that I... I mean the tribe... needs that food."

Olimar said,"no trade."

 **Olimar confession "My voice translator is experimental design, so I may not sound right on this show"**

"OK, if none of you want to trade, so be it!" Mario yelled as he grabbed the bag of rice and stormed off.

Hero Tribe day 1

 **Pit confession: "So we found our awesome new camp, and then Fox just started ranting..."**

 **Fox confession: "Did I go too far? Maybe, but I just needed to blow off steam."**

"Can you believe that son of a *****, Mario? He just went out of line! I really hope that if we lose, he goes first!"

"Don't you think you're out of line right now?" Samus said as she stretched.

"I'm going to get some water," Fox responded as he went to the bucket and grabbed it.

"I'll go with him," Captain Falcon said as he ran to catch up.

Kirby smiled as he ran over to a leaf and sucked it up.

He transformed into Leaf Kirby and made a leaf tornado that cut some of the trees down.

"Good work!" Samus said as she climbed back into her power suit, "let's build a shelter!"

Pokémon Tribe Day 1

Squirtle sighed as he saw the camp site, "yes! Water!"

Jigglypuff sighed," Squirtle, you need to work on your priorities. "

 **Jigglypuff confession: "So we get to camp, and Squirtle freaks out about the water!"**

Charizard roared to get everyone's attention. "We need to build camp!"

"I'll get water," Lucario and Greninja said at the same time.

Jigglypuff sighed, "what do I do?"

"Sit there and don't sing!" Ivysaur joked.

Charizard grabbed some wood and used flamethrower to light it on fire.

Ivysaur used cut on a tree to make smaller pieces.

 **Jigglypuff** **confession: "Everyone's good at a good skill except for me, I just sing to make people sleepy..."**

 **Ivysaur confession: "I didn't try to make Jigglypuff feel useless, she just has different skills..."**

Lucario and Greninja walked up to the well.

"So I was thinking about us having an alliance," Lucario said.

"I agree, the two of us are the most cunning here," Greninja said as he filled the bucket.

Villain tribe day 1

Ganondorf growled as he walked into camp.

 **Ganondorf confession: " Personally, I wanted the leader role, because it will get to Bowser's head that he's better than me."**

"OK, who wants Bowser out first?" Ganondorf asked.

Everyone but Wario raised their hands.

"Now let's build a shelter!"

Reward/Immunity challenge: all tribes

The leaders were waiting for their tribe as Jeff set up the challenge. The tribes came in and stood on their mats.

"Good morning guys!" Jeff yelled, "are you ready for the first challenge of the season?"

The tribes cheered.

"Alright, today you're going to wait for my signal, and then run towards the first station, where you have to untie a bag on a tall pole, climb the pole, take it off and shimmy down. Then you'll have to use a axe to chop a rope to bring down the second bag. Then you have to go across the balance beam over a muddy river to reach the third station, where you have to use a hookshot or grappling hook to climb up and grab your third bag.

Then you have to race to the last station, where you open your bags to put together a puzzle, first tribe to finish wins reward and last tribe to finish comes to tribal council, where someone will be the first person voted out. Want to know what you're playing for?"

The tribes cheered again.

"For a little help with food, the reward is this fishing gear! Let's draw for spots and we'll get started."

"OK, survivors ready... Go!"

The Pokemon tribe gets a quick start, as Charizard and Jigglypuff fly over to the first station and Jigglypuff started to climb the pole.

"NO! You have to wait for the rest of your tribe to catch up!" Jeff yelled.

"Pokémon tribe is off to a bad start with this misunderstanding!"

The hero tribe reached the first station and Mario shoved Fox away so he could climb up the pole.

"Hero tribe can't seem to work together! Now, Pokémon tribe you can climb the pole!"

Jigglypuff climbed up the pole and untied the bag.

"Royal tribe is going strong with Ike easily climbing that pole!"

Ike threw the bag down to Zelda, and jumped straight down, landed on his feet and started to run to the second station.

"Villain tribe is struggling to climb that pole!"

"Let me do it!" Ganondorf snapped at Bowser.

"No! I can do this!" Bowser yelled as he tried to grip the pole.

Ganondorf sighed and ran up and climbed the pole instead of Bowser.

"Sidekick tribe is already at the second station, with Luigi using the axe!"

"Random tribe has gotten up to the pole, but Olimar can't seem to untie the bag!"

"Luigi has cut the rope, keep going sidekick tribe! They are followed quickly by the royal tribe!"

"Now Rob has flown up to assist Olimar, nothing in the rules stopping that, go random tribe!"

"The hero tribe has Fox attempting to help, but Mario just took the axe out of his hand! Mario is now chopping, without the consent of his tribe!"

"Royal tribe cannot get across the balance beam! The ladies are afraid of getting their dresses wet, or more of, just Peach."

Marth,Ike,Zelda,Roselina and Pac-Man were on the other side, while Meta Knight carried Peach across.

"Go royal tribe!"

"Pokémon tribe has passed the second station easy with Charizard's claws!"

"Villain tribe can't solve the second station, because Bowser is convinced he can do it!"

"Royal tribe is at the grappling hook! Marth hurls it up and he makes it! The tribe starts to climb!"

"Bowser! Give it to me so we can win!" Ganondorf snapped

Bowser let go of the axe and dropped it on the rope. It cut through and the second bag flew down.

"Go villain tribe!"

"Everyone in royal tribe is at the puzzle, with Peach trying for them. Random tribe is not too far behind, thanks to Olimar's grappling hook skills!"

The sidekick tribe had Toon Link using the hookshot.

The hero tribe was neck in neck with them due to Link and his hookshot.

"Peach is looking very confused, she just swapped with Ike!"

"Villains just can't seem to pass an obstacle quickly!"

"Heroes are up, followed quickly by Sidekicks, Link working on the puzzle for Heroes, and Toon Link for Sidekicks"

"Random tribe can't seem to catch up, with a slow climb!"

Link waved his hand at Jeff.

"Heroes think they have it... And they are right! Heroes win immunity and reward!"

(The puzzle is the Nintendo logo)

"Remember, you don't need to be second, but you need to not be last!"

"Sidekicks thinks they have it... And they are wrong! Restart and find your mistake!"

"Royal thinks they have it...and they are wrong as well!"

"Villains can't climb the wall, while Lucario starts the puzzle for Pokémon! And wow, watch that Extremespeed! Pokémon thinks they have it...and they are right! Pokémon wins immunity!"

The Pokémon tribe hugged and cheered.

"Villains still cannot get Bowser or Wario up the rope!"

"Sidekicks think they have it...And they are wrong again!"

"Random thinks they have it thanks to Rob's brain... And they are right! Random wins immunity!"

"Villains are finally up, and Dark Pit is doing the puzzle for them."

"Royal thinks they have it... And they are still wrong! Change your person!"

Zelda climbed up to the puzzle and started putting it together quickly.

"Villains think they have it...and they are right! Villains win immunity!"

Dark Pit cheered along with the rest of the tribe.

"It is a contest between Sidekicks and...wait! The Royal tribe thinks they have it, and they are once again wrong, now Sidekicks think they have it... And they are right! Sidekicks win immunity! Which means that the Royal tribe is heading to Tribal Council!"

All the tribes but the Royals cheered.

"Heroes, here is your fishing gear, and you, the Villains, Sidekicks, Pokémon, and Random all will take these immunity trophies. Sorry, Royal tribe, got nothing for you, head back to camp and I'll see you tonight at Tribal Council, where someone will be the first person voted out of this game."

 **Peach confession: "So, we didn't win the challenge today, and I am really worried that everyone will blame me! It wasn't my fault, I just tried to finish the puzzle first!"**

 **Zelda confession: "We didn't win, and personally, I blame Pac-Man, he didn't help and he doesn't belong on this tribe, why he's here is beyond me."**

 **Pac-Man confession: " Am I worried that I'll be voted out? Not really, I mean, I didn't do much in the challenge because my skills didn't apply there."**

Royal Tribe Day 1

"Sorry guys," Peach said.

"It's fine," Zelda replied.

"Meta Knight, I need help getting water," Marth said.

"Let's go."

 **Meta Knight confession: "So, Marth asks me to come get water with him, and then says who he thinks should go: Pac-Man."**

"I think the two of us should make an alliance, and I know Ike will help us, and we can try to woo the ladies to us..." Marth began.

"I like the first half of the plan, but I dislike the second."

"Fine, but we need one more to have the numbers."

At camp...

"Peach? We need to talk," Zelda said, "We need to make a girl alliance with you, me and Roselina."

"But isn't that only three people?"

"Yeah, but Marth thinks we like him, so let's use that to our advantage."

"Hey, Ladies..." Marth said, turning on the charm.

"Hi, Marth," Peach and Zelda giggled.

 **Pac-Man confession: "So I go over to talk to Marth, but he's flirting with Zelda and Peach, and they flirt right back, it was kind of disgusting to watch."**

 **Roselina confession: "I have keep a low profile around camp, and especially after Marth flirting with the other ladies, because I knew that he thought he was playing them and the girls thought they were playing him."**

Pac-Man strolled over to the shelter with Roselina changing into her bikini.

"Go away, perv!" She yelled as she summoned a Luma to assault him while she finished changing.

Peach and Zelda brought Marth over as they changed into their bikinis, showing him their bodies, naked.

Pac-Man stopped being attacked and turn around after seeing 5 seconds of the changing.

Marth turned bright red and ran away, with his nose bleeding.

"The player just got played," Ike said as he sighed.

Meta Knight came back and sighed as well,"told him it was a bad idea..." he said

A couple hours later

The tribe packed up as the sun set beyond the horizon. They walked to Tribal Council and Jeff was waiting.

"Welcome to Tribal Council, dip your torches into the flame and get fire. Here, fire represents your life and when it's gone, so are you. So, Pac-Man, do you have any idea who should watch out for being voted out?"

"Just me, as far as I heard, Jeff."

"Meta Knight, any alliances forming?"

"Yes, Marth, Ike and I are a alliance, while Marth tried to flirt with Peach and Zelda."

"Yeah, Jeff," Pac-Man said, "they tried to win him over by letting him watch them change."

"OK, time to see how far flirting gets you, it is time to vote."

Marth vote:Pac-Man

"Sorry, but you just do not belong."

The rest are hidden votes.

"Alright, I'll go tally the votes, if anyone has a hidden immunity idol and want to play it, now would be the time to play it. Alright, once the votes are read, the person voted out will be asked to leave immediately."

"First vote:Pac-Man.

Next vote: Peach.

Peach, that is two Peach, one Pac-Man.

Pac-Man, we are tied up.

Pac-Man.

First person voted out of Survivor: Nintendo Spidey-Cents version, Pac-Man, I need you to bring me your torch."

Pac-Man stood up and walked up to Jeff.

"Pac-Man, the tribe has spoken."

"See you, guys," Pac-Man said as he walked away.

"Was this the right choice? We're going to find out."

Pac-Man final words: "I'm not mad, I knew I was going, good luck guys!"

Votes:

Peach: Pac-Man

Pac-Man: Peach

Marth:Pac-Man

Ike: Pac-Man

Roselina: Peach

Meta Knight: Pac-Man

Zelda: Pac-Man

Next time: "Fox, we need to talk about Mario" Mario has people turn on him.

"Pokémon, you need to pick up the pace!"

Pokémon can't pull themselves together.

"Bowser is too dumb to rule, let's just throw the challenge!"

Ganondorf plans to throw the challenge.


End file.
